


What Happens When Naughty Boys Don't Eat Their Veggies

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Comedy, Drabble, Erotica, M/M, One-Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Slash, Teasing, Voyeurism, fun with food, slow seduction, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel(s) to <a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane"><img/></a><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane"><strong>hedwigs_bane</strong></a>'s <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/181711.html#cutid1">Consummate Evil</a> because he was foolish enough to give me permission to play with his toys.  *evil laughter*  Hope you like it hon!</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Happens When Naughty Boys Don't Eat Their Veggies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consummate Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1814) by hedwigs_bane. 



> This is a sequel(s) to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)'s [Consummate Evil](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/181711.html#cutid1) because he was foolish enough to give me permission to play with his toys. *evil laughter* Hope you like it hon!

**Title:** What Happens When Naughty Boys Don't Eat Their Veggies  
 **Prompt:** Evil  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Warnings:** Smut, and evilness  
 **Summary/Author's Notes:** This is a sequel(s) to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)'s [Consummate Evil](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/181711.html#cutid1) because he was foolish enough to give me permission to play with his toys. *evil laughter* Hope you like it hon!

What Happens When Naughty Boys Don't Eat Their Veggies

  
Ron was caught off guard by the force of Harry's attack when strong ropes attached themselves to his wrists and ankles.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore as his limbs were stretched wide, securing him to the bed. The knots were tighter than anything Harry had ever used on him before, nearly cutting off his circulation.

"You lied to me," Harry said in a low voice.

"Harry…"

"I found your sprouts in your napkin, Ron."

Ron gulped as Harry approached with an evil gleam in his eye. Ron's clothes vanished and Harry took him in hand, stroking him to an aching hardness.

*****

  
Harry pulled out a plate full of chocolate gateau, and sat alongside Ron's bound form. He continued to teasingly run his fingers over the length of Ron's erection; light airy motions designed to stimulate but deny satisfaction.

"I made this just for you," Harry said huskily. "I was going to let you eat it right off of my body. Then when you finished every last morsel I'd kiss and suck the chocolate off your tongue. But now…now I don't feel inclined to share."

"Bloody evil git," Ron moaned under the torturous touch.

Harry smiled, "Ron, I haven't even gotten started."

*****

  
It was torture. Ron watched mouthful after mouthful of dessert disappear into his lover's mouth and Harry's hand continued to keep him teetering on the edge. Ron thought that things were bad at dinner but Harry had graduated from a bloody evil git, to a bloody evil mastermind.

Ron fought against the ropes that held him in place to no avail. He remained no closer to satisfaction, and was reduced to a whimpering mess.

"Please, Harry," he begged as he strained toward his touch.

Harry slowly dragged the fork from his lips and said, "Not until you finish your sprouts."

*****

  
The sprouts were slimy going down his throat, but Ron dutifully ate each one that Harry lifted to his lips. When the last detested vegetable was finally gone, Harry smiled triumphantly.

"See that wasn't so bad."

"You're still evil," Ron moaned in frustration.

Harry laughed and began to stroke Ron in earnest as he fed him the chocolate gateau. When Ron finished the very last bite of the dessert, climax overcame him and he cried out in ecstasy.

Harry released Ron from his bonds, and instantly their places were reversed.

"Time to show you how evil I can be, Harry."


End file.
